Trust
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Terjebak dalam jurang kebencian sudah takdir turunan keluarganya. Hanya satu yang bisa kau lakukan. 1st in this fandom. Pendek. Fluff.


**Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning :** OOC. Typo. Pendek. Fluff. Kurama's POV.

* * *

**Trust**

.

Sesosok tubuh berbulu jingga melengkung, menyilangan dua kaki depan sebagai bantal dibawah dagu. Kesembilan ekor menutupi kaki belakang agar lebih hangat. Mata terpejam siap menyambut mimpi kala ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang.

"Naruto?" Tanya sang rubah setelah membuka mata dan melihat remaja pria dengan rambut bak matahari serta mata biru secerah langit. Bibir remaja itu membuka. Kekagetan menguasainya. "Kurama?" Kepala si remaja pirang menoleh ke kanan-kiri bergantian. "Kenapa Kurama di sini? Aku kan belum tidur. Ka-kau keluar dari tubuhku-_tebayo_?"

Kurama mendengus. Ia tahu kecerdasan induk semangnya ini tak bisa disejajarkan dengan para jenius tapi tetap dia heran. "Tentu saja bukan, bocah!" Sergah Kurama disertai geraman kesal. Dia sudah nyaris tertidur saat remaja itu datang dan membuatnya tak bisa mengacuhkan serta masuk ke dalam mimpi. Naruto terdiam. Tatapannya sama kesal sementara bibirnya maju ke depan mengeluh, "Che, kau kan tidak perlu marah-marah-_tebayo_."

Sang rubah mendengus lagi.

"Jadi ini mimpi-_tebayo_?"

Urat kesabaran Kurama putus bersamaan raungan sebal, "GROAAAAARRRRR!"

Putra tunggal Hokage Keempat ini menutup mata menerima dorongan angin dari suara kesal si ekor sembilan lalu terkekeh, "Bercanda, Kurama. Bercanda-_tebayo_."

Kembali sang rubah mendengus. Mengakhiri kesalnya dengan menutup mata, mencoba tidur. Membiarkan bocah klan Uzumaki itu duduk bersila dan tertawa hambar. Dalam hati, Kurama menghela nafas. Berada dalam tubuh jinchuriki memberikan kesempatan keduanya berbagi baik segi perasaan ataupun pemikiran. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Kurama bisa membentengi pemikirannya agar tidak terlihat oleh Naruto. Tapi, remaja berumur 16 tahun ini belum sampai tahap itu sehingga benak Naruto bisa dirasakan Kurama.

Ia tahu induk semangnya memikirkan sesuatu, "Naruto…"

Remaja bermata _sapphire_ menatap _ruby_ milik Kurama. Senyum yang biasanya hadir sebagai ciri khas kini menghilang. Berganti kerutan alis. Naruto tahu ia tak bisa berpura-pura di depan Kurama. Ia tahu meski hanya menyebut namanya, Kurama bermaksud menanyakan dia kenapa. Terlebih tanpa sadar ia masuk ke dalam dirinya sendiri dan bertemu Kurama. "Aku tidak bisa tidur."

Kebisuan hadir.

"Sasukekah?"

Naruto terdiam.

"Heh! Kau mau mundur sekarang? Setelah semua pidatomu ke dia?"

"Aku tidak akan mundur! Aku akan membawanya pulang ke Konoha-_tebayo_!"

_Ruby_ kurama menyelidik keseriusan Naruto. "Lalu apa yang kau risaukan sampai mengganggu tidurku?"

"Aku…" Bibirnya terkatup. Kepalanya menunduk, bergumam, "Aku tidak mau dia mati."

Kurama diam mendengarkan, "Kau ingat kan? Waktu _rasengan_ dan _chidori_ kami bertemu…" Kejadian di bawah jembatan setelah pertemuan 5 Kage. Reuni kelompok 7 dimana Sasuke serius nyaris membunuh mantan guru dan rekan. Naruto mengatakan kalau dia bertarung lagi dengan Sasuke, mereka berdua akan mati. Ia sudah menetapkan hati menerima kebencian temannya yang berharga itu. Tapi, tetap saja dia sesungguhnya tidak sanggup membayangkan, "Kalau bertarung lagi, kami berdua akan mati… aku tidak mau dia mati."

"Kau mau membiarkan dia dan tidak menolongnya, Naruto?"

"Tidak! Aku cuma tidak mau Sas—"

"Kalau begitu percayai dia!" Kurama menambah volume suaranya.

Naruto tersentak. Keduanya bertatapan dalam diam. Kurama berkata, "Uchiha mempunyai sejarah kelam, Naruto. Apa yang dialami Sasuke sudah takdir turunan. Terjerumus dalam kebencian."

Pemilik rambut pirang ini menunduk. "Aku tahu itu," dengan suara pelan.

Rubah ekor sembilan menutup mata. Mengingat dirinya tak berbeda dengan Uchiha. Menghabiskan waktu membenci manusia. Dikendalikan, dikurung, dihindari. Memang dia bukan manusia dan ciptaan Rikudou Sennin, tapi bagaimanapun dia hidup. Sosok makhluk yang mempunyai akal serta perasaan meski berwujud binatang. Bukan hanya dia, para _bijuu_ lain diperlakukan tak jauh beda. Jika ia bilang tidak peduli, maka itu bohong. Tapi, kini pandangannya tentang manusia sedikit berubah. Berkat _jinchuriki_-nya yang kini sedang bersendah gulau ini.

"Percayai dia. Itu satu-satunya cara menolong Sasuke," Kurama mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Naruto sambil melanjutkan, "lagipula, bukankah itu spesialisasimu, Naruto?"

Ya. Kepercayaan.

Itu yang didapatnya dari sang _jinchuriki_ ketiganya ini. Mudah diucapkan. Sulit diterapkan. Tapi, bukan mustahil diwujudkan. Buktinya, beberapa dekade kebencian sang rubah pada manusia perlahan teralih sejak Naruto lebih mantap di jalan pilihannya. Naruto menerima dirinya apa adanya. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah lagi didapatnya sejak Rikudou Sennin meninggal. Ini juga yang tidak didapat leluhur Uchiha. Sejarah kebenciannya pada manusia sama panjang dengan sejarah kelam Uchiha, jika dengannya saja Naruto berhasil, maka tidak mustahil menyelamatkan Sasuke dari jurang kebencian warisan leluhur Uchiha.

Jemari berbulu kurama melingkari tubuh Naruto yang masih gundah, "Aku percaya Sasuke, tapi… pertarungan nanti…"

"Teruslah mempercayainya," ucap Kurama tenang mendekatkan hidungnya ke tubuh kecil Naruto, "dan percayai dirimu juga, Naruto. Kalian tidak akan mati. Yakinkan dirimu akan itu."

Kehangatan bulu Kurama serta sentuhan ringan hidung Kurama di wajahnya menenangkan hatinya, menerima ketenangan yang diberikan sang rubah. Naruto mengangkat tangannya membelai bulu lembut Kurama yang melanjutkan, "Aku akan membantumu."

Naruto tersenyum, "_Arigato_, Kurama."

* * *

Makasih banyak sudah mau baca :'D Ini fic pertama di fandom ini, kalau ada yang mau disampaikan, jangan ragu review ya~ ^^


End file.
